supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
That Terrible Night
Chapter 1: Everything Changed Julie, aged 12 and Carol, aged 11 were going to a Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon release party, located six miles outside central Supernannya. It was 8:30 pm. Their parents dropped them off there. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Carol said. Julie knocked on the door, it revealed a Japanese man with dyed, spiked blue hair. "Are you two girls here for the party?" He asked. "Yes." Julie said. "Come on in." He said. The girls followed the man inside, it was a huge party with decorations, Pikachu faces and many things. "Do you girls want both Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, or just one?" He asked. "Both will do." She said. "What is your 3DS region?" He asked. "American." They said. He brought out a pair of American copies, two for each girl. "Do we need to pay for it?" Julie asked. "いいえ, いいえ..... (No, No.....)" He said in his native language. Julie got used to the party, the guys dressed up as Pokémon's bad guys were cosplayers and staff members, there was also people cosplaying the protagonists aswell. There was also a strict 20-or-over for alcoholic drinks served. "I didn't catch your name." Carol said. "Jun. Jun Tadachi." He said. Jun was quite nice, he served as a waiter and cosplayer, there was also a ton of other cosplayers there too. "My family came from Germany, So, I usually spoke German at home." Carol said to the Japanese national. "Okay, an orange drink for your kid, a coke for dad and wine for mom." Julie heard a voice, It was a waitress dressed up like a Team Rocket grunt. Jun walked on the stage, then coughed to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, Welcome to Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Release Bash, before we can start, we are going to have some rules, Rule 1: There is drinking here, but no under 20, One of our waiters and waitresses will ask you for ID." Jun said as he pointed at the alcoholic drinks table Then he pointed at a man dressed up as Ghetsis. "Rule 2: Please do not have peanut products in here, Our Ghetsis cosplayer, Ryu-san, Is severely allergic to peanuts and has been hospitalised with anaphylactic shock at one of our Black and White release bashes, This is for his safety," Jun announced. Chapter 2: 8 Lives, 1 Gunman, 0 Humanity (Rated M) Jun Tadachi was on the stage, speaking his native Japanese in character with a few of the waiter and waitresses dressed like Team Rainbow Rocket members. Julie and Carol were playing with plush toys that Jun gave them. Kouta, an Archie cosplayer sat next to him. "Yeah, Jun's pretty nice, let me tell you girls something, Jun egged on his friend, Ryu, who's the Ghetsis cosplayer, he trolled a bunch of PETA members by dressing up as PETA Ghetsis and you know what's hilarious, the furcoat was designed to look realistic, and he ballet danced to avoid blood, I haven't laughed so hard in my life, neither has Jun." He said. The Maxie cosplayer, Masaru went to sit next to them aswell. "Jun's a widower, his wife died months ago, and he couldn't be in America no more, his mother in law helped pay for the ticket back to Japan, we went with him to help him cope." Masaru said. "Daddy!" A little girl said to her father, Fred. "Yes, sweetie?" He said. Fred Reades was a father of three, his kids were 8-year old Alexandra, 4-year old Edward, and Diesel, who was 1. "Okay, here's your drinks." Ryu said. Ryu was dressed in B2W2 robes, he has his pet cat, Sakura on his shoulder. Then they heard banging and everyone stopped. Ryu turned his head and stopped serving the drinks to see what was going on. They saw a man of South Asian descent, he had guns on him, a pair of soundproof headphones around his neck. A Team Galactic grunt cosplayer, who was serving a young couple went to him. "Allahu Akbar!" He shouted. He fired gunshots into the air, scaring the partygoers. "What's this supposed to solve?!" The cosplayer, Alexei Anosov asked. "It's for the children killed by American imperialist air strikes in Syria, you people only care for a Zionist's game, If you Zionists actually let me host my pro-Palestine get together, this wouldn’t have to happen at your Zionist game." He hissed with venom in his voice. Alexei was shocked, he was Russian, not American. "I'm Russian, not American! Would any of the kids in Syria would love to hear that you shot up in their name?, Do yo----" He said before the gunman fired his gun. ALEXEI ANOSOV, 30, IS KILLED Carol was terrified, Alexei's blood stained the floor. "Mommy, Daddy, save me..." She whimpered. Jun then saw the gunman firing shots. The gunman approached a couple's table, they were two college students, Eva and Keith. ”HELP ME! AAAAAHHHHHH!” A woman screamed. He aimed his gun at Keith. "Keith!" Eva shouted. He then fired into Keith's neck, and he fell on the table. KEITH JOHNSON, 22, IS KILLED The gunman then aimed a gun at Eva, then fired, which struck her head. EVA BURN, 23, IS KILLED Then the gunman noticed the terrified Ghetsis cosplayer, Ryu to a corner and making a desperate video call to the TT10. He wasn't a member, but the TT10 accepted video calls. " (Yes, who is this?)" A voice asked in Japanese. " (There's a massacre going on! A few people have been shot!)" He yelled in a desperate voice. The gunman went outside, then fired a bullet, Then Ryu felt something searing hot hit him, he looked, it was a bullet! He fell to the floor. RYU TOMODI, 32, IS SHOT IN THE LEG. Ryu screamed in pain. The man laughed at him, then snatched the cane out of his hand, and repeatedly striked him with it. Carol then saw the Ghetsis cosplayer bleeding, then the shooter then shot his leg, causing him to scream. The screams were for a few minutes, but to the girls, it felt like hours. Kouta then got out a phone, the gunman noticed, then shot him in the leg. KOUTA TOKOKAWA, 33, IS SHOT IN THE LEG. A 14-year old boy, Stephen, then went to a glass window, The gunman shot a bullet, then the glass broke and shards went through Stephen, who fell. STEPHEN LIVINGSTON, 14, IS HIT BY FLYING GLASS. He then continued to torture the poor Japanese man, he punched him in the testicles, punched him square in the face. He then fired a bullet, which struck his other leg. "I wonder how many kicks to the genitals does it take to fully destroy your reproductive system?" The gunman asked sadistically, "助けて！ (HELP ME!)" He screamed. The gunman then stomped on Ryu's testicles, causing to screech even louder. "No, fuck! FUCK! PLEASE DON'T!" Ryu pleaded. Ryu was then striked with his cane, His assailant then fired a shot again, this time, in the stomach The worst was yet to come, the gunman fired several more bullets. And when he saw that there wasn’t much bullets left in his magazine, he fired the last of them before reloading. RYU TOMODI IS BEATEN, STRUCK WITH HIS CANE, HE IS THEN SHOT IN THE STOMACH AND SHOT MORE TIMES, WITNESSES SAID AFTER BEING SHOT IN THE LEG, HE WAS SHOT 15 MORE TIMES Ryu groaned in pain, he had to sneak outside to safety. He coughed blood. ”Help me!” A woman shout. He then saw the two terrified girls, the approached them, Jun Tadachi, then pushed a Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt cosplayer out of the way. He shielded the two girls. "Don't shoot the girls! Don't shoot!" He said. Then the gunman fired a bullet into Jun's back, the bullet went through his vital organs and hit Julie in the head. JUN TADACHI, 29 IS SHOT IN THE BACK AND JULIE EVANS, 12, IS KILLED The two fell to the ground. Carol started crying. "Shut up! You're not going anywhere!" He yelled. "Nein Herr! Erschieß mich nicht! Nicht schießen! Bitte Herr, ich bitte Sie, bitte nicht schießen !, Mama! Vati! (No mister! Don't shoot me! Do not shoot! Please mister, I beg you, please don't shoot!, Mommy! Daddy!)" She pleaded and cried in German She felt a hand put over her mouth. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted at the girl's face. Carol felt tears run down her face. "Mama! Ah (Mom! Ah!)" She muffled He then uncovered her mouth and aimed the gun at the little German-American girl. "Mommy, Daddy, save me....." She whispered. The gunman fired multiple bullets. CAROL KOLL, 11, IS KILLED The dying Cyrus cosplay and the two now dead girls were at his feat. Fred Reades held his daughter protectively. The gunman then approached them, reloading his gun. Then he fired a bullet. FRED READES, 32, IS KILLED. Joseph Steven Reeves, aged 19, was also at the party, he tried to escape, but the gunman outran him and oushed him to the floor. "For the children you Americans brutally murdered." He said. He fired multiple bullets into his knees, Joseph screamed in agony. He was kneecapped to prevent him escaping. Then he was shot in the arms and stomach. JOSEPH STEVEN REEVES, 19, IS SHOT IN THE STOMACH, KNEES AND ARMS. The police arrived. The killing spree lasted 40 minutes to an hour, six people had died, eleven were injured, and two people were fatally injured. The commanders were there, Tariko heard hissing and Japanese swearing. She saw a guy with dyed light green hair, he wore a black poncho-cloak with eye-like designs, a black shirt with gold accents, black trousers and boots, he wore a red eyepiece, it was a guy dressed us as Ghetsis from the Pokémon franchise, notably the B2W2 attire, he was lying in a pool of blood. "Guys! I found someone outside!" She shouted. The paramedics noticed him lying in a pool of blood. When the male paramedic lifted him, he screeched in agony, he coughed up blood. Joseph Reeves was up on a stretcher, the dead were covered with bodybags. "香織ちゃん! 香織ちゃん!, 助けて！ 香織ちゃん！ (Kaori! Kaori! Help me! KAORI!)" Ryu cried out in Japanese. Reicheru looked at him, crying for his sister. "香織ちゃん、私は死ぬ！ 助けて！ (Kaori, I'm gonna die! HELP ME!)" He shouted. The thirty-two year old's screams were eerie. Kouta came out and tried to comfort the screaming man. "それは大丈夫、竜くん (It's alright, Ryu)" He said in an attempt to calm Ryu's pained cries. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86